Tragedias Griegas
by Gillette-x
Summary: Mientras su llanto se iba acallando, la tragedia de su propio destino se fue borrando de su mente. Mac cubrio a su diosa griega con los brazos y la protegio de aquel monstruo que desde pequeña la habia perseguido sin razon. SMacked Oneshot


_Se me ocurrio al leer uno de esos libros. En la historia hay diferentes tragedias griegas, historias creadas para los teatros que usualmente ponían a sus personajes frente a un destino fatal._

_Ya recibi un comentario con argumentos ciertos, quiero aclarar. _

**_TRAGEDIAS GRIEGAS Y MITOS GRIEGOS NO SON LO MISMO. _**_La historia de Antigona, Obidio, Medea y Cirio no son las de los mitos._

* * *

><p><strong>Tragedia Griega<strong>

.

.

**_Antígona era la única acompañante de Edipo, era su guía desde que él se había arrancado los ojos. Caminaba por estepas, espinos y bosques, sus pies desnudos deshaciéndose en llagas, guiando a su padre. Antígona era sus ojos, su alma, su única razón de vivir. Y soportaba el sacrificio con amor y tristeza, tragándose su llanto de manera que él nunca lo supiera._**

·

Ella estaba ahí de nuevo, tras una de sus grandes peleas. Se había lanzado de cabeza contra el mar de trabajo para evitar que sus sentimientos tomasen control en la situación. Durante bastante tiempo, Mac había hecho lo mismo. Pero ahora la observaba fijamente, atareada buscando en los periódicos, vagando por su oficia, intentando no mirar hacia la puerta y saber que él estaba ahí.

Ella sabía que había hecho las cosas mal, Mac solo la regañaba por eso. Por pensar con el estómago. Por ser una romántica y no una calculadora. Porque siempre el destino estaba obligado a hacérselo ver estrellándola contra el suelo en mitad del vuelo.

Finalmente Mac vio como se sentaba en su escritorio y, rendida del todo, se tapaba la cara con las manos. No supo decir si estaba llorando, lo parecía. Pero el hombre sabía que ella era demasiado fuerte para eso.

Entró a su oficina por fin, Stella se quitó las manos de la cara y lo miró fijamente.

_ ¿Cómo va la investigación?

_ No hay ninguna publicación sobre ese asesino, el sospechoso nos mintió.

_ ¿Ya está bien tu brazo?_ Stella se frotó la gaza que cubría su herida y asintió con la vista baja. Mac se sentó frente a ella, la miró morderse el labio con culpabilidad.

_ ¿Sigues molesto conmigo?_ el hombre se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada perdida en sus facciones.

_ No._ dijo al cabo de un rato._ Solo escúchame cuando te diga que te detengas. Casi te matas de nuevo por tu propio apasionamiento._ Stella se incorporó sobre su silla.

_ ¡Es mi manera de ser, Mac!

_ ¡Entonces cámbiala! ¡No puedes ser un buen policía con un corazón bullendo arrebatos!_ Stella miró hacia abajo con tristeza.

_ ¿Entonces no lo soy?

_ Serías excelente de no ser por eso._ la mujer levantó la mirada.

_ No lo cambiaré nunca, Mac. No puedo._ Mac asintió, lo sabía. Y no quería que cambiara. La quería así como era, apasionada, romántica, con sus arrebatos y sacrificios innecesarios. La quería. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

_ Solo escúchame la próxima vez que te ordene algo, Stella. Si te digo que te quedes donde estás, tienes que hacerme caso._ se decidió a irse, cuando sintió a la mujer abrazarlo por detrás. Se volteó y dejó que ella le echase los brazos al cuello. Stella suspiró conteniendo el llanto.

_ Solo quiero ser capaz de… dominar mi vida…_ Mac la agarró de los hombros y vio la tristeza en sus ojos. Pero también la fortaleza y la decisión de seguir en su camino.

Ella soportaba sin decir palabra alguna, sin derramar lágrimas. Siempre lo haría. Siempre sería una mártir griega, víctima del destino, zarandeada de uno a otro lugar, guiada por una mano invisible.

·

_**Teseo había nacido para una misión. Él era la esperanza de que las cosas se arreglasen, de que la gente dejase de sufrir. Él estaba en el mundo para sacrificarse a cambio del bien general.**_

**_Su padre, Cirio, lo vio marchar junto con los otros jóvenes que serían entregados para ser devorados por el minotauro, en aquel barco de velas negras, con el rostro de piedra y los puños apretados. Cirio se contuvo las lágrimas del alma sabiendo que tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver._**

·

Stella abrió los ojos y se encontró descansando contra el hombro de Mac. Era ya muy tarde y en el hospital aún no había manera de ver a Flack. Ella no se movió, miró a Mac, que mantenía la vista fija al frente. Muchas veces Stella había intentado descifrar sus expresiones. Pero no podía, nunca podía. Se perdía en divagaciones que no la llevaban a ninguna parte.

Mac dirigió la mirada hacia ella y la encontró despierta. Stella le dedicó una sonrisa.

_ Es tarde, te llevaré a casa.

_ No gracias, Mac, estoy bien. _ su amigo se sacó el saco y se lo puso en los hombros.

_ Tienes frío._ Stella le sonrió.

_ Mac…_ el hombre levantó la mano. Stella lo observó, pero no pudo hallar nada. Solo aquel rostro dispuesto a luchar hasta el fin. Para eso estaba él en el mundo, no para ser feliz. No para prestarle atención a sus propios sentimientos. Tal ves era por eso que no los demostraba muy a menudo. Stella lo miraba fijamente._ Gracias por ser un héroe._ susurró.

El hombre sonrió y la miró de soslayo, Stella pudo verlo, pudo ver aquella mirada de cariño. Se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla. El hombre se movió apenas y presionó su boca contra la comisura de sus labios.

Stella se quedó estática, con una mano temblorosa se aferró al brazo de su amigo. Mac la abrazó por la cintura, ella movió instintivamente su rostro para llegar hasta sus labios, pero en ese momento el contacto se rompió y el hombre volvió a su faceta fría. Ella lo miró, sin consentir aún que aquello hubiese sido real.

"No lo es, ha sido un sueño…" le decía una parte de su mente, y sonriendo por el hecho de haberla encontrado Mac, sin decirle nada, dejó que ella se volviera a apoyar en su hombro.

·

**_El oráculo le había predicho que aquello pasaría, pero ella le dio la espalda, embargada como estaba, por aquel hermoso amor. No obstante, el día de su destino llegó y miró a Jason marchar hacia los brazos de otra mujer, mientras ella se quedaba ahí, con sus dos hijos agarrados de la mano._**

**_Aquella misma noche, convertida en un fantasma de lamentos, Medea llevó a sus hijos al mar y los ahogó. Y luego, desesperada, rota su vida y su razón de vivirla, se despeñó desde los acantilados._**

·

Mac cerró el libro y miró fijamente a su amiga griega, que con los ojos perdidos en el vacío, parecía tener frente a sus ojos la escena de Medea despeñándose hacia el embravecido mar.

_ Creo que Medea es culpable de homicidio._ susurró. Stella despertó del sueño y soltó una risa, que se fue convirtiendo en una carcajada y poco a poco, en medio de su euforia, el hombre pudo ver que comenzaba a llorar hasta culminar en sollozos que le carcomían a él el corazón.

Mac dejó el libro a un lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Stella le abrió los suyos dispuesta a abrazarlo, pero él se dirigió directamente a sus labios. Su fuerza la abrazó en un beso dominante, suave y galante, pero dominante.

Y mientras su llanto se iba acallando, sintiéndose en los brazos de su héroe, la tragedia de su propio destino, que había desatado su llanto hace tan solo minutos, se borró de su mente.

Mac abrazó a su diosa griega y la cubrió de las crueles garras del monstruo que desde pequeña la había perseguido injustamente.

·

**_Obidio se abrazó al cuerpo de Antígona y saltó con ella del barranco, hundiéndose en la profundidad del océano._**


End file.
